Kalina, Mori, Mith
by Misobel
Summary: (complete) Basically (another) one shot fic. It is about the DarkLight sides. Really short. Like I said, one shot. I might redo it eventually. Make it longer and whatnot. So, ya, Read and Review!


**Disclaimer/Authors Note: **

This is _based _on JK Rowling's books. I did not actually use any of her characters in name, though. But it is the Dark/Light sides of the Wizarding world. Depending on which you like better, it is from Hermione or Ginny's point of view. Choose which you like. It doesn't matter, really. 

The title in Lord of the Ring's Elvish, because I couldn't come up with a good title for the story. It merely means Light, Dark, Gray. Not very original. That is why I used Elvish. Heh. 

**Kalina, Mori, Mith **

Dark. Light. What really, is the difference?

The Dark fight for what they want. So do the Light. The Dark follow a leader… so do the Light, in a way. It is just not so obvious. The Dark kill those they don't like. The Light might as well. They do sometimes. But it isn't seen as 'bad' then. Because they are the Light. They are the almighty…

No, I am not Dark. But I do not exactly like to call myself Light either. But that is what everyone thinks I am.

Light… Dark… where did it come from? Who decided which was which? What if it were the other way around? Would the Dark then be able to kill, and it wouldn't be as bad as if the Light did? 

What are you called if you are neither? But then again, you are always sorted one way or the other by people. You can never be neutral. They will not allow it. Your family or friends will see you on their side, if you are just trying to be neutral. No matter what you try to say…

"I don't want to be part of this anymore…"

"But you are. And you have to be."

"Why?"

Can you really actually choose who you are? Your choices are usually swayed one way or the other by someone. And someone always causes the choices. 

Why do we, I, get wrapped up in this? Why can't I just say that, no, I will not be a part of this. I will not choose which side. I will not go against loved ones, people I went to school with… You cannot choose a side that is good for everyone. Either way you have a chance of dying. Either way there is someone who doesn't want you alive… even if they do not know you by name. 

This Light and Dark… it just creates enemies that do not need to be created. Who says that I could not have been a friend with someone on the other side if they had not been labeled that? Maybe the person really is nice, but is mean to those who are on the other side…

Light and Dark causes more problems than it solved. Yes, we do need to stop those who wish to kill a certain group of people. Yes, we do need to keep peace… but why must we divide our society into two parts, and ruin any chance of hope we had with someone on the other? 

People are suddenly separated by a very thin line. One moment you could be friends with someone on the edge of it, but that line with thicken eventually, and you will be pushed to your own side by that line. And when you step over it to get to the other side to be with a friend, you are suddenly away from your other friends on the previous side…

No matter where you stand, you are pushed one way or the other. And if you choose the Dark side, you are shunned from the majority, which is the light side. 

But have you noticed that the Light has not yet prevailed over the Dark, even though they seem to have more people? The Dark is just as strong, if not possibly stronger in a way, than the Light, even with less people… why? Is maybe each person stronger?

Or maybe it is because they work together. They are not separated by different ideas. They do not create more lines within their own side. They do not fight their own side when they should be fighting the other side all together. They can work together. They unite, no matter what for and they do what they want or need to do…

Why must we choose? Why can't we be Neutral? What is between Light and Dark? Twilight? Grey? Whatever it is… why can't we be there?

Dark. Light. There is no difference. We all kill. We all hurt. We all are swayed one way or the other… We all wish for something, no matter how deep it is hidden…


End file.
